warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkheart's story
CHAPTER 1 Inkheart, an inky black she-cat with hazel eyes, yawned and stretched her legs. She had just become a warrior, and her vigil was almost over. Her father Talonstrike, who was also the deputy, came over to her. "Inkheart," he mewed. "I'm so proud of you. It seems like just yesterday you were a little kit." Inkheart smiled, "Thanks, Talonstrike." she whispered back. Talonstrike licked her ear. "Well, your vigil is over now. Why don't you go back to the warriors den and get some sleep? Your nest is already set up for you." With that being said, he got up and started to organize the day's patrols. Inkheart headed towards the warriors den when something stopped her in her tracks. She saw something out of place not too far from her. It was either a chunk of really sharp metal that her Clan, ShardClan, got it's name from, or one of the rare sightstones, the stones so rare that if one was found it was to be given to the leader immediately. She walked over to the strange object to see what it was. Inkheart stopped when she reached it and her eyes opened wide. It was a sightstone. She glanced around. She knew she should bring it to the leader, but something about the stone called to her, telling her to keep it for herself. Inkheart took the sightstone and took it back to the warriors' den. She hid it deep into her nest. Inkheart tried to reason with that voice telling her to keep the sightstone. If I keep it and I get caught with it, I know what's going to happen - they're going to force me to be the leader's mate, and then right after the kits are born they'll kill me. She sighed, and continued to start at the place where the stone was hidden in her nest. Inkheart shook her head. I'll think about it later. Maybe if I get away from it for a while my head will clear... She turned around and started out of the Warriors' Den. Inkheart headed out of the camp, and towards the river. Taking a swim always helped me. Inkheard heard the river before she saw it, a nice rushing sound that never failed to calm her nerves. She stood on the bank for a moment, gazing out at the clear water. Inkheart jumped into the water. She drifted for a little bit, then she started swimming against the current and climbed out onto a sandbar in the middle of the river. She sighed as the warmth of the sand crept into her chilly paws. Inkheart saw a tom approaching her, she jumped up and snarled. The tom froze. "Who are you?" he mewed, unable to hide the fear in his voice. Inkheart realized that the tom was a rogue who had obviously heard of Clan cats and was terrified of the rumors. "Watch it rogue! You're on ShardClan territory!" she spat. The tom growled. Inkheart growled back and swiped at the tom. The tom ducked in terror. "I'm sorry I was trespassing! But how was I supposed to know I was on a specific territory?" Inkheart rolled her eyes. "You read the scent borders." she mewed, before shoving the strange tom into the river. He let out a yowl of alarm.